Kingdom Hearts: The Search for Friends
by KeokiFirebird
Summary: Sora, Donald, and Goofy, find themselves in another adventure, but things just don't make sense. READ AND REVIEW!!! Thanks!
1. Start of a New Adventure

Disclaimer Kindom Hearts is property of both Squaresoft and Disney. Sora is property of Square(I'm assuming) and Donald and Goofy are property of Disney.  
  
  
  
As he lay on the soft grass, Sora pondered about Kairi. "I wonder what she's doing right now." Thoughts of her standing at the beach keeping an eye out of the horizon ahead plagued Sora's mine.  
  
"It's time to go Sora!" Donald jumped up and down. "We need to find King Mickey!!!" Donald waved his arms furiously, but stopped to notice Goofy just lying on the grass sleeping with his hands behind his head. "Goofy! Wake up!" Donald finally became impatient and raised his hands in the air. A thunderous lightning fell from the heavens above, electrifying its target known only as Goofy.  
  
"Yeeeoooww!!!" Goofy exclaimed in pain from the discovery of sleeping on the job. "Sorry Donald." Rubbing his buttock, he continued "Gawrsh. I never knew that sleeping hurts so much.  
  
Sora chuckled to the sight of Donald and Goofy's antics. "Donald you need to learn to chill out!" Sora pushed of the ground with his elbows, and stood up. "Take me for example." He started to walk ahead cocky as ever. "I don't worry about every little thing. I just go with the flow." As if on cue to his clumsiness, Sora failed to notice the tree in front of him and walked straight into it. After colliding into the tree, Sora fell back and landed on his rear end. "Ow." Sora said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Donald bursts out with laughter and points at Sora, laughing at his misfortune. "Go with the flow right?" Donald laughs louder yet.  
  
"Uh, Sora you okay?" Goofy extended his hand, as he stood over the embarrassed boy.  
  
"Uh yea." Sora ignored Goofy's gesture to help him up, and stood up all by himself. Wiping the dirt off his red shorts he continued. "Whatever, I still say you should chill out a little. What'll Leon say if you're still uptight?"  
  
"Nothing." Donald crossed his arms. "Leon is back at his world. Now the only questions is, what world are we in now?" Donald's arms hung in the air.  
  
"Oh don't worry so much about it Donald. Ah hyuk! I'm sure we'll find out soon. We'll just keep on looking." Goofy spoke positively.  
  
"Yeah! I'm sure we'll find Riku, and King Mickey. Just a matter of time right Goofy?" Sora stretched as well as, yawned. "We'll find our friends in no time."  
  
Donald turned away from both of them, giving the two his back. "Well we won't find anything, if you both are just going to goof off!"  
  
"Remember what you told me Donald?" Sora walked up to the white-feathered grouch, and patted him on the back obnoxiously.  
  
Donald's hat popped off his head, and fell to the ground. "What?" Donald said picking up his hat angrily, putting it back on  
  
"We have to smile!" Sora placed both his fist on his hips, and spread his legs. "See!" He gave Donald a huge clumsy grin. "I'm smiling!"  
  
"Yea Donald lets just smile!" Goofy gave a dumb grin to Donald. "See."  
  
Donald tried to contain his laughter on how they both looked with their stupid grins, but failed miserably and dropped to the ground rolling in laughter. "You both look like idiots." He continued to laugh.  
  
"Come on Goofy. We should continue our search." Sora said.  
  
They smiled to each other, and left the obnoxiously laughing duck rolling on the ground. After awhile Donald jumped up noticing they left him, and ran in their direction. "Wait up!!!"  
  
They walked for an hour, before they finally found a small town.  
  
"Look!" Goofy said in his accent pointing to the town. "Maybe we could find out there."  
  
"Sure! Why not?" Sora scratched the back of his head. Turning to Donald, "What do you think Donald?"  
  
"I don't, but lets find out." Donald marched on ahead of them.  
  
Sora and Goofy looked at each other and shrugged, and they followed him.  
  
Sora missed Kairi, and thought about her on the way to the town. He missed how they used to just talk for hours. He wished he could be with her right now. Thoughts of how Riku and himself used to race, and how Kairi would referee the race, plagued his mind. Hope to once again be with them, and return to their childlike fun, etched itself into his soul. "I'll find you Riku. Kairi, I'll come back for you." Sora smiled to himself, and felt the warmth of happiness surge through his veins. "And I'll finally share the fruit with you."  
  
Even though they never admitted it to each other, Sora and Kairi had feelings for each other. They cared deeply for one another, and now longed to be reunited again. But who knows when they will see each other again.  
  
Thoughts of all the friends he made along the way, poured in front of his eyes. If only he could see Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Aladdin, even Beast. He missed all his friends. He didn't know if he could ever see them again. One thing is all he knew for the moment. He had to find Riku, and King Mickey. Release them from the darkness that has ensnared them. The only other thing Sora could ever possibly believe he understood as well is that he will see Kairi again.  
  
Sora sighed as he nearly reached the town. Donald and Goofy already went in. Sora stopped and looked up the walls of the buildings. Sighing he began to walk into the town.  
  
Who knows what will happen? Who knows whom they'll meet? And, Who knows if they will ever find their way to their friends? All they know is that they must, and that they must is all they know.  
  
  
  
Authors note:  
  
Well I usually write FFVII stories, but I wanted to write something and uploading because its taking me so long to get enough chapters for the sequel to my story. Everyone wants me to do the sequel as well as me. But until then heres something for all of you Hope you enjoy. I'll continue if I see that people want me too. Take care and please REVIEW!!! 


	2. Inside Town

Looking ahead, Sora could see Goofy looking up in awe at the tallest building in this town. Sora chuckled as he saw Donald giving Goofy a whack in the head with his scepter.  
  
Sora looked ahead to notice a beautiful young girl walking towards him. "Why is she heading my way?" Sora asked himself. He scratched the back of his head and straightened out his clothing.  
  
Taking a quick glance to the tall gray building with windows about every three feet from one another, He glanced back at the blonde haired girl pulling at her curls.  
  
"Hi!" She waved vibrantly to him. "What brings you to this town?" She bends forward with both her hands behind her back.  
  
"Uh." Sora looked at the air around her to come up with some kind of a decent excuse. I got to remember that I'm supposed to keep quiet and not meddle with the worlds, unless of course I want Donald to give me a shock. He feels a shudder crawl up his spine at the thought of a lightning bolt coming down from the heavens above, and crashing down on him. "Uh, well you see. Umm." He kicks the dirt on the ground. Scratching his head he hears a voice speak from behind the cute girl with curls.  
  
"We are making a map of the world." It is Donald who usually comes up with a decent lie.  
  
"We are?" Goofy says behind him somewhat chuckling knowing that he isn't a mapmaker. "But Donald aren't we searching for- YEOW!!!" Goofy starts hopping up and down on one foot holding his throbbing toe. "Why did you hit me Donald? Gawrsh I never knew that going on an adventure would hurt so much!"  
  
Donald glares at Goofy.  
  
Sora takes a quick notice to the girls clothing. She wore a light pink shirt with short white skirt, and white tennis shoes. "Sorry about my friends, they can be a little- odd."  
  
"Its ok. So maps right?" She narrowed her eyes at Sora.  
  
"Uh yea. Maps. So, what's your name? I'm Sora!" He points to himself with a happy grin.  
  
"I'm Jessie." She twiddles her thumbs. "I just came to say hi. I usually greet newcomers." Her soft hand plays with one of her cute bright curls. "So, here I am. Hi!" She smiles cheerfully.  
  
Sora couldn't help but smile in her direction. "So! What's the name of this town?" He looked around to notice how dull most of the buildings look. They had a tan color, except the really tall tower looking building. The gray one seemed to be the only one with windows. But why? He wondered. "This is Lightway. Welcome to our town. People here are kinda well." She paused, and composed herself. "Rude."  
  
"Why?" Donald ask beating Sora to the question.  
  
"Well, it's kinda because of that building over there." She pointed to the building covered in windows. She was pointed towards the top of it. The top of the building had a glass dome.  
  
"Hmmm. So what's up with that building?" He scratches his head yet again, but notices this time and stops.  
  
"You'll find out tonight, but I warn you." She looks around. "Don't be out for too long tonight. Find rest at the inn. No one is out on the streets at night time."  
  
"Why?" Sora beat Donald this time.  
  
She looks around worried, noticing that it is almost time to go in. "Black monsters."  
  
The party's eyes went from calm to shockingly wide. The three comically huddle and start whisper back and forth to each other.  
  
"Do you think she's talking about heartless?" Asked Sora.  
  
"I don't know." Donald replied.  
  
Looking to his left, towards Sora, "Why don't you ask her to tell us how they look like?"  
  
"That's a good idea Goofy." Sora pulls the other two closer to him. "We have to be careful, but I think we should sneak out of the inn tonight to find out."  
  
Everyone nods and turns to Jessie. Sora clumsily waltzes to her. "So umm. Where's the inn?" He smiles obnoxiously to her.  
  
"This way." She turned around and walked in the direction that she was referring too. "Do you have a munny?"  
  
"Yea" He spoke as he caught up along side of her. The roads seemed unpaved, but why? The town didn't seem like technology hasn't caught on. He couldn't help but wonder why the building in the middle is the only one with windows.  
  
"Right over there. Well Sora, you and your friends should go in. I have to go home before my mom becomes worried." She smiles warmly and giggles. "Bye!" She runs to the right of them and disappears at a corner.  
  
"Ok guys lets get the room, and wait till night time." Sora looked at his two wacky companions.  
  
Donald and Goofy start walking into the inn, but get stuck in the doorway.  
  
"Get out of my way!" Donald yelled out in pain.  
  
"But Donald! Yeow! Don't kick there. OWW! Donald stop poking at me! YEEOOOWW!!!"  
  
The two finally squeeze through the doorway, but only succeeding in running into two chairs and landing upside down on their heads.  
  
Sora runs in laughing, closing the door behind him. "You know guys." He waltzes around them and faces them. "Last I checked, your rear ends are supposed to be what's sitting down. Not your heads." Sora bursts into laughter nearly toppling himself over.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Donald said furiously turning himself over. "Lets get our room."  
  
"Ah hyuk!" Goofy attempts to turn himself over, but ends up turning the entire chair over him, and he falls on his rear end.  
  
Donald and Sora laugh at the sight of the chair sitting on top of Goofy's head.  
  
"Guys! Help me out of here! Its dark." Goofy's muffled voice escaped through the chair.  
  
Sora and Donald walk up to one end of the chair, and pull the chair out of his head.  
  
"Ok guys enough clowning around. We have a mission!" Sora clenches his fist. "First one to the clerk is a rotten." He scratches his head with his index finger. "Heartless!"  
  
The three of them raced towards the counter to get their room, nearly knocking every piece of furniture or decoration.  
  
Authors notes: Hey everyone, just wanted to say hi. Hope your enjoying the story so far. Hmm. windows. why only one building? Who know! Hee hee. Monsters? Something sounds fishy! Oh well till next chapter. Love you all! Please Review. Oh and Sora Lover. You must really love Sora you hyper person you! 


	3. Late Night Sneak Out

"Shhh! We have to stay quiet." Sora slowly opened the door of the inn that lead to the city. The creaking of the door made Goofy a little unnerved and stepped on Donald's foot.  
  
"YEO-!" Donald's shout was immediately muffled by Sora's hand, as Sora covered Donald's mouth  
  
The angry duck jumped up and down threatening to start a fight with Goofy, but as usual Goofy was just not paying attention to what he was doing.  
  
"Look Sora!" He pointed through the opening in the door. "Uh, I think I just saw something pass in front of the door." Goofy spoke with his accent.  
  
As they suddenly opened the door, a bright light shone throughout the town. The light was so blinding that the clumsy trio attempted to block out the light by covering their eyes. They ran behind a small building to eclipse the light, and hang in the shadows for a minute.  
  
"Whoa! What in the world is that light?" Sora asked the comical two.  
  
"Bah! I don't know, but it sure is blinding me. Why don't we just go back to sleep already?" The grouch continued to speak with his straight shot of attitude going into his bloodstream.  
  
"Gawrsh! I never knew that the sun was out already." Goofy immediately received a whack to the head by Donald.  
  
"Stop talking!" Donald turned to Sora. "Let's go to that building and check it out."  
  
With a nod, Sora and Donald lead the way to the building, but only to find out something they were not sure on how to explain.  
  
"What the?" Sora said shielding his eyes. "I can't see the building."  
  
Donald struggled to make sure no light escaped through the cracks in his hand. Covering his eyes with all his effort he said, "Goofy can you see anything."  
  
"Of course I do Donald! Ah hyuk! I see light, and well more light." Goofy spoke, but wasn't really covering his eyes.  
  
"Goofy are you covering your eyes." Sora asked a little afraid to know the answer.  
  
"Nope! Ah hyuk, my daddy always says if you can't take the light, then you might as well be in the dark." Goofy spoke with the knowledge of his father.  
  
"What in the?!" Goofy do you even realize how stupid you sound. "Shut up Donald! Goofy what do you see?" Sora spoke turning his back to the light, but still shielding his eyes.  
  
"Uh I see lots of light, its coming from that weird building with the windows."  
  
"What!" Donald and Sora chorused together. They looked at each other struck in awe, but fell short of a glance when the light blinded their eyes again.  
  
"Why is there lots of light coming from that building?"  
  
"HEY! YOU THREE!" Shouted some man a few feet away from them, they could hear him running towards them.  
  
"Look he's wearing glasses." Goofy spoke seeing through the blinding light. "Really dark ones too, see my daddy's right!"  
  
Sora and Donald looked at him, and shrugged his stupidity away. "Let's get out of here, they chanted together."  
  
"Goofy lead the way!" Sora said.  
  
"Ah hyuk! Sure! This way."  
  
"Which way, I can't see!" Donald yelled jumping up and down repeatedly with his eyes covered by his hands.  
  
"Over here."  
  
"Where!"  
  
"Guys!" Sora finally yelled. "Goofy, can you just grab our hands? Then lead us!" Sora felt a little reassured when he heard Goofy shifted towards them.  
  
"OOOWWW!!!" Donald shouted. "My eyes! Don't take my hands!!! Grab my shirt or something."  
  
"Gawrsh! Sorry Donald."  
  
Sora chuckled and realized his mistake, but of course he wasn't going to apologize to Donald. Too much pride flowed through his veins. "Grab my shirt too!" He felt a tug on his shirt and followed the direction that Goofy was pulling him in.  
  
"You better be leading us back to the inn Goofy!" The white-feathered grouch spoke yet again.  
  
"Oh! That's where you want to go!" Goofy tugged them in a different direction.  
  
"HEY!" The man that shouted at them earlier was further away this time. "You should be inside!"  
  
Soon enough, Goofy dragged them all the way to the inn. "We're here!"  
  
Sora and Donald ran to the door trying to open it. But they were both pulling the door with such excessive force that the door flew open striking Donald in the face, knocking him into Sora, and in turn knocking Sora down.  
  
"Guys!" Goofy chuckled. "I think you want to go inside, not lay down on the ground. You're going to get dirty."  
  
Sora immediately jumped up, and wiped the dust off his clothes with his eyes closed.  
  
"C'mon!" Donald pulled Sora inside, but failed to notice the chair they tripped over earlier, and tripped over it again. Sora fell on top of Donald. "Get off me!" Donald kicked Sora off him.  
  
"Ow! You don't have to kick me!" Sora kicked him back.  
  
"Why did you kick me?!" Donald hissed at Sora.  
  
"Because you kicked me!"  
  
"Guys were going to wake up the inn." Goofy interrupted.  
  
"Your right." Sora looked at the ground and shook his head. Finally standing up he said to Goofy, "Shut the door, let's get some sleep."  
  
Donald stood up, and wiped his clothing clean. Donald felt irritated from the whole experience, but decided not to make such a big fuss about it this time.  
  
They walked to their room nearly tripping over everything in the dark, and finally Sora found their room. As he opened the door, he heard a gasp. "Sorry!" He shut the door. "Wrong room.  
  
"HEY YOU!" Shouted the person inside the room, walking up to the door they just opened.  
  
The three of them looked at each other worried.  
  
"Uh oh!" Donald said. 


	4. The Chase

"Yes I heard too."  
  
An ominous voice outside of the room Sora, Donald, and Goofy, could be heard inside.  
  
"Huh." Sora said scratching the back of his neck. "What gives?" He looks to his left, and then his right. Realizing that people were speaking outside of the door, he shut his mouth so he could hear what they were saying.  
  
"A duck, a dog, and a boy were walking around at night"  
  
"Do you think they are one of those monsters?" The second man spoke.  
  
"I don't know, but the guard caught them snooping around. Something about finding a monster caused him to not follow the those three."  
  
"You mean in there?" The second man asked.  
  
Sora began to feel nervous. "They're talking about us." He pointed to himself. "Psst!" He called to the bed next to him with Donald. Goofy snoring was the only thing else that could be heard in the room.  
  
Sora sneaked slowly out of bed.  
  
"The guard told us to keep an eye on the door. So when they come out. Bam! We get em!"  
  
"Good! Something to do. If they came to sabotage the only defense against those monsters, they have something coming to them."  
  
"Sabotage?" Sora whispered to himself. "What can we sabotage?" Sora sat down on the cold, hard, wooden floor. "The only thing I can think about is that building." Sora eyes widen as his revelation occurs. "That building must be some kind of defense, but how? It has a big weapon or something?" Thoughts of a giant laser blowing up little heartless flowed through this mind. "I wonder if the monsters they're talking about are heartless." Standing up, Sora tiptoed to Donald.  
  
"Psst!" Shaking Donald from his slumber slowly. "Wake up!" He whispered loud into Donald's ear.  
  
"YYYAAAAaaqwwwwWWWWWnnN!" Donald gave the most dramatic yawn, Sora ever heard.  
  
"SSHH!!"  
  
"What?" Donald asked out loud.  
  
"Did you hear something?" The first voice from outside asked  
  
"No I didn't." The second voice replied  
  
"Donald stay quiet." Sora whispered. "We have to get out of here. Get your stuff, and open the window over there." Sora pointed to the window in between to pieces of dark wood furniture. "I'll wake up Goofy. We have to be extra quiet, got it?"  
  
"Sure thing." Donald stretched out of bed.  
  
Sora tiptoed around his bed and quietly made his way to Goofy's bed. "Goofy! Wake up!" He whispered out loud into Goofy's ear. Sora could hear the two people outside talking, but he couldn't make out what they were saying.  
  
"Goofy! Wake up!"  
  
Goofy's snoring stopped, as he began to open and close his mouth to the bad taste from sleeping with his mouth open. "What?"  
  
"Sshh!" Sora smacked Goofy in the arm.  
  
"Ow!" Goofy looked at Sora, catching his gestures to remain quiet. Goofy nodded and quietly got out of bed. "Is it daytime yet?" Goofy whispered to Sora, packing his things.  
  
"Yea. Go pack-" Sora shut himself up when he noticed that Goofy was already ahead. Sora laughed quietly shaking his head. "To think sometimes he could be smart." Sora said quietly.  
  
"Psst! Lets go!" Donald calmly whispered to the other two. He looked around to see if anyone else is in the room, but to his reassurance, there were only three.  
  
Sora and Goofy tiptoed over to Donald and the window.  
  
"Goofy you first." Sora pointed to the window with light flowing through from the bright early morning sun.  
  
One by one they all snuck out without any problems for once since their adventure first began. Sora smiled as he remembered the first few things that occurred when he first met the two.  
  
They all looked around nervously and decided to high tail it out of town, so they did. But before they could get around a corner, they noticed an angry mob standing outside of the inn.  
  
"Uh. Is this for us?" Sora asked.  
  
Goofy just shrugged.  
  
"I say we get out of here and fast. Hurry no one noticed us." Donald spoke.  
  
The three of them ran the other direction, and followed the back alleyways around town. Sora stared at the building with the windows, only wondering what made it a defense against monsters.  
  
Goofy peered out of the corner, with Sora following after, and Donald right under Sora. Three faces peering out to see if others were around.  
  
"Okay everyone huddle." The three of them huddled together.  
  
"Here's the plan. The exit is that way." Sora pointed towards the doorway out of town. The three of them looked in the same direction and looked back at each other. "We're going to run straight through town, and out that door. Got it?"  
  
Donald nods, but Goofy remains still.  
  
"Goofy do you understand?" Sora asked again.  
  
Frustrated, Donald gave a hard whack with his scepter to Goofy's noggin.  
  
"YEOW!" Goofy rubbed his head. "Hey! I got an idea! Ah hyuk, lets run that way to the exit!" Goofy pointed to the exit.  
  
Sora and Donald looked at each other, and sighed. "Ready. Lets go!" Sora commanded.  
  
The three of them ran in the direction towards the door. They made it halfway quickly, but soon came trouble.  
  
"Look! They're they are!!! Catch them!" Yelled a townswoman.  
  
Suddenly the angry mob of what seemed most of the town, began to chase the frightened duck, dog and boy.  
  
Sora who was the quickest of the three made it to the door, jumping on it, he pulled it open. "Go!"  
  
Goofy ran past Sora, and through the door. Followed by Donald, who then crashed into Pluto. Sora ran out the door closing it, and ran following the others, but fell on the ground when Donald and Pluto tripped him.  
  
Sora looked at the dog. "Where have you been?"  
  
The dog gave a shrug like gesture, and barked. "Whatever! Lets get out of here." Sora yelled.  
  
Donald, Sora, and Pluto started running after Goofy.  
  
Hours passed, and the three of them were walking calmly. Pluto seemed to have been missing in action again.  
  
"You know Donald, I just don't get it." Sora flailed his arms in the air.  
  
"What?" Donald asked, with Goofy watching intently.  
  
"Pluto is it? Well I see him one day, he disappears, and then we seem him again. He turns up missing again, mind you we didn't notice, and shows up on our escape. Then!" Sora jumped up in the air with his arms swatting at the air. "He just runs off again!"  
  
"Ah hyuk! Yep!" Goofy smiled with his eyes closed.  
  
"Oh. Ok" Sora shrugged, and continued walking with his hands behind his head.  
  
Donald just shook his head.  
  
They all wondered what happened hours ago. Many questions flew through their minds, well at least Donald and Sora were thinking. Why was the building a defense? Why was it so bright? Were the monsters heartless? Why did the townspeople chase after them? All of it just didn't make sense. What worried them most is that they are probably going to find out the hard way.  
  
Author's Note: Hope your all enjoying my story. For those who reviewed already, THANK!!! Tell me what you think so far. REVIEW!!! All of you!!! Well if you guys ever have any questions, suggestions, or even just wanna chat! I'm game! Email me at HlmyNAMEisGEORGE@aol.com 


	5. Anger Management

I just don't get it. What was up with that building? Light, lots of windows, and it was tall. I overheard them say something about monsters, but I just don't know. Maybe it's the heartless. My only guess is that it's some kind of light that prevents the heartless from attacking late at night, while everyone is sleep. Still! We defeated the heartless. If those monsters are heartless, then what are we supposed to do. We locked all the worlds already.  
  
Sora carelessly rolled to another position in his sleeping bag. Sighing breaths, and his sparkling eyes, are the only sign of life in this desolate night. The starry night painted what little of the sky that could be seen. Around here it seemed that the moon was not bright enough. Where is here?  
  
Or did we? Maybe there's more. I don't know. I have to talk to Donald and Goofy, but Donald will probably just say I'm being stupid. I don't know what to do. All I know is that I have to find Riku. He helped me, and I'm going to help him, and nothing will stop me!  
  
Several thoughts flashed in front of the young eyes of Sora. Vibrant as ever, his soul falls to rest to the silent torment known as sleep, and soon Sora will find the truth, but how, and what? Are any of them ready?  
  
A sharp pain etched its way into Sora's side, sending his sleeping soul into the bright light of being awaken.  
  
"Wake up!" Donald kicked Sora again.  
  
"Hey not so rough! What's your problem?" Sora rubbed his ribs. Feel somewhat angry about Donald's rude wake up call, he continued to take a few shots at the grouchy duck. "Calm down already. Wait till I catch you sleeping longer."  
  
Donald's head begins to turn red, and steam began to pour out from his ears. Right as Donald begins to bring his anger from his unsettled stomach, all the way up and out of his short-tempered head, a huge splash of water falls on top of Donald. The duck begins to shake the water out of his white feathers. "Who did that!?!" Turning around.  
  
Goofy is standing with a bucket in his grip. "Ah hyuk! You ok Donald? You looked a little hot, so I figured you needed to cool down." Goofy clueless smirk grew into a dumbfounded grin. "Are you still hot?"  
  
With a scream the angry feathered one began to cast thunder spells at Goofy. Trying to escape, Goofy ran the other way. Sora laughed watching Donald trying to strike Goofy with thunder. The two of them comically zigzagged their way through the light-atmosphered terrain. Potholes made from all of Donald's misses began to fill the plains.  
  
"Hey Goofy!" Sora yelled. "Where did you get that water?" Sora watched, as Goofy halted his escape to answer, only succeeding in screeching his way to a stop, but having Donald unable to slow down, crash straight into Goofy sending them in an uncontrollable roll downhill, out of Sora's sight.  
  
Sora shook his head, and slapped his forehead. "Great!" Sora looked ahead and began jogging towards the hill and down it. As he jogged, he could see both of them on the ground. Donald is lying flat on his stomach, and Goofy cushioned his landing on his rear end.  
  
"Ah hyuk! Look at the stars." Goofy pointed to the pointy stars circling his head. Dizzily Goofy continued to speak, "I never knew I was an astronomer. Ah hyuk!"  
  
Donald shakes his entire body, and jumps up. Looking around, he finally crossed his arms and turned his back towards them.  
  
"Goofy?" Sora spoke.  
  
"Yea?" Goofy said looking through Sora, rather than right at him.  
  
"Where did you get that water?"  
  
Goofy shrugged, and shook the stars out of his head. "I don't know."  
  
"How can you not know?" Sora asked frustrated with Goofy's answer.  
  
"I don't know, how I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sora placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head with lack of understanding. Then again who can understand what Goofy meant.  
  
"Easy, I don't know, why I don't know, how I don't know."  
  
"What!?!" Finally Sora gestured with his arms his resignation of trying to figure out what Goofy was trying to say. "Forget about it."  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Goofy asked scratching his noggin.  
  
Sora recomposed himself, but before he could speak, Donald beat him to the punch.  
  
"Who can't be mad at you!" Donald shouted with his back still turned.  
  
Goofy looked at Donald's back, then at Sora who looked away. His bottom lip began to quiver, and tears began threatened to stream down his face. He sniffled and said, "Oh okay. I understand." He sniffed loudly. Standing up he continued, "I'm sorry if I'm so much trouble." He turned around and began to walk the other way.  
  
Sora suddenly felt bad, real bad. Before Sora could ask Goofy to come back, Donald interrupted his action by saying.  
  
"Well good riddance!" Donald shook his head. "Phooey!"  
  
Sora extended his hand towards Goofy, trying to reach out to him, but words didn't come out of his mouth. Rapidly glancing to Donald, who also began to walk away, Sora did not know what to do. All he felt he could do was just look down at the ground, and shake his head in dismay. His friends were leaving, but what could he do? 


	6. Goofy's New Friend

"Oh I should just jump off a cliff. I'm useless and everyone hates me." Goofy kicked a rock on the ground a few feet ahead of him. "Now even Sora hates me. I'm all- alone." Goofy kicked the same rock for another few feet. The only thing making him feel slightly better is the fact that the rock has kept him company for about eighty-feet now.  
  
Goofy looked up to notice a scuffle going on ahead. "Maybe someone needs my help." Goofy runs towards the fight, and sees some girl. Three monsters were assaulting her.  
  
"I'll SAVE YOU!!!" Goofy charges toward them with shield in front. Goofy slammed one of the monsters straight to ground. "Furry looking thing." The three creatures had brown fur cover most of their bodies, but their limbs were hair free, and their skin were black. Their yellow glowing eyes can pierce any stare, and shaken even the bravest of warriors, or even protectors.  
  
One monster jumped on top of Goofy's back and bit onto his shoulder. "Yeow!" Goofy reached over his back, and pried off the monster. "Get offa me!" throwing the monster to the ground Goofy noticed the other lunging itself at him, "Oh no you don't!" Goofy brought his arm back and swung his shield, batting the creature in the head.  
  
With a shriek the three monster scurried off into small forest to the right of the Goofy and the girl.  
  
"Thank y- Wait I remember you!" Said the young female voice.  
  
Goofy turned to see the girl he saved. "Gawrsh! Who woulda thunk it!" Goofy scratched the back of his noggin.  
  
Jessie walked up to him, playing with a blonde curl. "Thanks so much Goofy."  
  
"You remember my name?" The thought of someone actually caring somewhat about him grew warmth inside his heart. "Well your welcome little lady."  
  
She giggled covering her mouth. Fixing her white short skirt, and tugging on her pink white tank top. "So Goofy?" She narrowed her eyes stepping closer to him. "Where is Sora, and that duck?"  
  
"Oh." He looked down sad.  
  
"What's wrong?" She looked at him concerned. "You can tell me."  
  
"Oh nothing, I'm just a bad friend I guess. They don't like me anymore." He shoved his hands into his pockets and clumsily kicked the blades of grass.  
  
"Well good friends wouldn't just stop liking you."  
  
Goofy looked up and smiled.  
  
Hours passed, and the lonesome night sky swept its darkness throughout the lands of the unknown. Goofy thought of any idea of creatures that could possibly attack during the coarse of the night with his new best friend.  
  
"So." Jessie said playing with her beautiful blonde curls.  
  
Goofy just remained poking at the fire with a stick, but realized that wood does not last very long in fire. He scratched the back of his head wondering why.  
  
"Why did you come to town?" She asked  
  
Goofy looked up, his glance of sadness crept into her thoughts, and led her to believe that he still hasn't gotten over the fact that he lost his friends. "I dunno. I guess becuz it was the first town we found. In fact we don't even know where we are. We searching for our friends."  
  
Narrowing her eyes, "So why did you sneak out that night?"  
  
"Oh! That we wanted to find out what that building was, were trying to stop these hear-" Goofy paused realizing he has been speaking to much. "Sorry I can't muddle."  
  
"Huh? Muddle?" She gave quick thought to what he just said. "I think you meant meddle."  
  
"No muddle."  
  
"Ok, if you say so." She knew better.  
  
Goofy looked at her, and notice she seemed a little anxious about something. I wonder what is going on in her mind.  
  
"I was just thinking about what your friends, err what Sora and Donahue were doing." She smirked.  
  
Goofy obviously corrected her immediately. "I think we should go to sleep. We need our rest."  
  
"For what?" She asked.  
  
Goofy felt his eyes widen and his mind expand. A revelation just occurred. "I don't know." He's not with Sora nor Donald. But something in him told him that he should continue with his mission. Maybe King Mickey can still be his friend. Still it was Sora Donald and Goofy. What mission could possibly be left? "I don't know." 


	7. Time for some Action

Donald crept through the grassy plains only to realize he forgot his hat. "Well Phoey!" What am I supposed to do now? He thought. Yet suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he noticed movement to his left. No wait! Right, wait again, the movement is all around him. Nervously, Donald decided to walk backwards until suddenly he walked into a furry something that gave his heart a sudden run to his head and back down. "AAAH!" Donald screamed as he ran forward only to stumble over another furry something.  
  
Falling forwards onto a rock, Donald felt some of his consciousness fade, but finally when he felt he could regain it. Something or another clubbed him in the head and all he could remember was the stars behind his eyes.  
  
"What do I do now?" Sora kicked the ground. "If only I could've just said something, anything!" Right or left? Sora thought. Should I follow Donald or Goofy!  
  
Sora dropped to the ground in frustration feeling every bone in his body wanting to just break apart right there and then. Suddenly an Idea came to his head. Donald is harder to get to come around. So obviously it would be smarter to get Donald first because Goofy just needs a smile, a nudge and perhaps half a compliment to come to his senses. "That's it!" Sora stood up in the ground and followed in Donald's direction.  
  
His thoughts continued to wonder why was there some immensely blinding light in the town. Center of town, wait. The building was in the center of town. "Maybe the building and the light have something to do with the other, or even, be the same thing?" Sora scratched his head. "I have to check that out, but first I gotta get my friends, who knows what they'll run into."  
  
Sora's blue orbs surveyed the distance ahead and noticed that there was much movement about a mile up. Sora glanced at the time only realizing that he had no watch and decided to hurry to see what was all the commotion up ahead.  
  
As Sora came closer, he realized that the silhouettes noticed him, and made their way rather quickly to him, disturbingly quickly. "Um, maybe I should, um, turn around?" But it was too late.  
  
Sora glanced all around him only to realize that they were all around him. Without a weapon or anything, what was he supposed to do? That's when he realized that he didn't have a key blade anymore. In fact, he hasn't had one since he got here, wherever here was.  
  
Suddenly he realized his mistake, he was thinking and forgot to keep attention on his ambush. As he turned around he just saw yellow eyes and a big rock, after that, just black.  
  
Morning came and Goofy woke up suddenly as he heard movement next to him. "Jesse?" he said rubbing his eyes. As his vision came clear, he noticed that Jesse wasn't around anymore. "What the?" Goofy sleepily stood up and realized that his shield was gone too. "Gawrsh." He said scratching the back of his head. "Maybe." He paused to think. "Maybe, Jesse and my shield are together." Then he wondered.  
  
It took roughly 3 minutes for him to remember that he did save Jesse from three really weird monster like things. Perhaps, they came back.  
  
"I'm not gonna wait around her while my only friend gets snatched away by some furry looking critters." Goofy wasn't even sure if he was right, but after hanging around with the likes of Sora, some of his brain cells although not nearly even a quarter, began to think correctly. "Where are all my friends?"  
  
Goofy looked around for clues but noticed something very odd, the sky began to darken, and night seem to becoming again. So soon? He thought. "Gawrsh, I think I was really tired." But Goofy didn't feel like he slept that long to be honest. "Hmm, something fishy is going on here." Goofy noticed footprints leading to town, and decided he must be brave, for he is the protector right?  
  
"It's time to prove I'm not so dumb after all." He was sure that most of his brain cells agreed with the proving part, even though they weren't quite sure of the dumb part.  
  
So Goofy set off on his own mission. Although, he wasn't quite sure what that mission was.  
  
Authors Note: I've been gone a long time, I beg only for forgiveness. Lotsa things have occurred in the last few months. Nonetheless, I'm back. I'll update as much as possible. My new email is keoki_the_mongo@hotmail.com take care all!!! 


	8. Word of the Day

Goofy walked all day and all night. Believe it or not a day passed, but nothing. Nothing except that light coming back again. Goofy sat close enough to town but not so close as to attract whatever came arond that light.  
  
Visions of creepy silouhettes crept through and through every bowel of his mind.  
  
"I, I have to be strong. Jesse believes in me."  
  
All he could do was helplessly stare at the footprints. Admitedly he tried to traverse, but then as he came close a weird noise came all about him, and a loud banging noise came audibly through the grassy plains. And as if on cue, the Light came on. Goofy staggered back to a rock and just sat there up until present time.  
  
"I can't find Donald or Sora, anywhere. Is that my mission? Find my." Goofy yelped a tear as he harshly punished himself with the word. "Friends!" What can he do now. He has to wait right?  
  
"Pst!"  
  
"Gwarsh, grass sure is talkative these nights huh?" Goofy said to himself.  
  
"Pst! Goofy!"  
  
Scratching his head he tried to extend his hand to shake the nearest blade of grass ready to introduce himself. "Ah hyuk! I don't know how you no my name but-"  
  
"GOOFY!"  
  
In his trademark yell, goofy jumped up high into the air only to land back down on his bottom. "Ow!"  
  
"Gee Goofy you ok?" Jesse's face appeared from the darkness. Trying to help him up she only faced the simple fact of falling herself. "Aiee!"  
  
"Gwarsh i'm sorry Jesse, i'm such a failure"  
  
"Don't say that to yourself Goofy, I believe in you. Here, you forgot this." She went back a few steps in the dark only to return moments later with his shield. "You left it. I figured you might need it. I mean you are a knight and all."  
  
"How did you know?" Goofy said with his dumbfounded expression that some could only assume is his usual one.  
  
The night's wind whisteled in their ears. Blades of grass started to wave around somewhat to violently. Yet the shimmer of the moonlight kept it somewhat beautiful. Nonetheless, like directly injected from a syringe, fear came about their entire body.  
  
"Goofy, i think somethings wrong." Jesse said brushing back a lock of her hair, only to fail as it fell back in her face. She started to try to blow it out of the way.  
  
"Yea! I still don't understand how you know I'm a Knight. Are you a spy for King Mickey?"  
  
"King who? No Goofy, look at you! You're wearing what at least resembles some kind of royal armor, plus a shield?" Shaking her head giving up on her struggle with that lock of hair. "Goofy for real now, I'm really worried. I think somethings wrong."  
  
"GRRAAARRREEEEEEIEEEEEEEEKKKK!"  
  
Immedietely they turend pale, suddenly a gigantic figure crashed out into the center of the town. The sound of wreaking havoc blistered their ears.   
  
"GRRRRRAAARREEEEIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!"  
  
"Uh, Jesse why don't you check whats going on here. Uh I'll cover you from this outpost. Yea!"  
  
"Jesse looks at him in disbelief. Goofy its no time for jokes, c'mon!" She runs ahead.  
  
"Wait! Jesse!" Goofy suddenly felt a bit, what is that feeling. "I got it on the tip of my tong-" Then it came to him it was the feeling of "HEROISM!" I don't care what Donald says, he thought. "I WILL MUDDLE!" He darted after Jesse. 


End file.
